Do I Know You?
by xstarlessXnightx
Summary: When Hailey was a child her parents were murdered and she was sent to a wizard orphange, but as she attends Hogwarts old surpressed memories begin to surface and she starts to discover hidden secrets about her parents murder.
1. Default Chapter

*~*~*Do I Know You?*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hailey gazed at the enormous scarlet train before her that read 'Hogwarts Express'. Soon she would be off to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hailey had been dreaming of this since she was little. Her mother and father had attended Hogwarts when they were younger and told many stories of their experiences. But when Hailey was only 6 years old, her parents had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. So the local orphanage took her in and when she was old enough, got a job to pay for school. She certainly had been through a lot.  
  
"Wish you could see me now Mom and Dad.." Hailey thought longingly. She tightened her grip on her trunk and hauled it up onto the train. Hailey was quite strong for a girl her age. Looking around, she found a nice empty compartment in the back. Hailey rummaged through her trunk and pulled out a few of her new school books. Sprawled out on her seat, she began flipping through the pages of her Transfiguration book. For a girl with not much previous magical education, she was very smart, and a fast learner. When she had free time, she used to rush to the town library and bury herself in a few books or so.  
  
Hailey was reading about turning a dog into a stool when a boy with black hair and glasses pokes his head through the doorway.  
  
"Excuse me. Do you mind if we stay here? Everywhere else is full."  
  
"Oh, not at all!" Hailey replied and moved her books so they could sit down.  
  
The black-haired boy, followed by a red-head sat across from Hailey as a bushy brown-haired girl took the seat next to her.  
  
"I'm Hailey." Hailey said as she held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Hermione." The bushy haired girl said as she shook Hailey's hand.  
  
"I'm Ron." The red-headed on said as he too shook her hand.  
  
"And I'm Harry." The last one said as he shook her hand as well. Suddenly the compartment door slid open and a girl with long blonde hair and light green eyes that was about the age of 11 walked in.  
  
"Could I sit in here with you guys...Please?" The girl asked with a pleading look.  
  
"Sure." Hailey answered. And the introductions began again. The girl introduced herself as Alex Aaron's. She as well as Hailey was a 1st year.  
  
Alex sat next to Hailey and glanced at the books scattered across the floor.  
  
"This is some mess." Alex said.  
  
"No where near as bad as my room." Hailey responded as she began to gather her books up and pile them when again the door slid open.  
  
"You cant talk to me like that!" the person that was coming in yelled. He was facing out side so he had no idea that he was being heard, well half the train could most likely hear him any ways.  
  
"Oh really? Well I believe I just did!" A voice from the hall yelled back.  
  
Hailey cleared her throat loudly as the boy began to shut the compartment door.  
  
"Oh...uh sorry. Look I was wondering-"  
  
"If you could sit in here because every where else is full?" Hailey cut in.  
  
"Uh...yeah." He responded with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Hailey said as she finished putting her books in her trunk. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two  
  
The guy who had come in had really long...(I mean REALLY long) blonde hair and blue eyes. He sat down behind Hailey and Alex and across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"I'm Batosia Inuyasha Johnson." He said.  
  
And AGAIN the introductions began.  
  
*~*~*2 hours later*~*~*  
  
Hailey, Alex, and Hermione were talking about...well girly stuff and the guys were talking about Quidditch. When yet again the door slid open (look I know this is REALLY annoying but LIVE WITH IT ok? ) A girl with shoulder length blonde hair came in.  
  
"Wait, let me guess..." Alex said as she looked up. "'Can you sit in here because every where else is full?'"  
  
The girl gave her an odd look. "Uh, sorta..." She said. "My 'friend' and I got in a HUGE fight and I stormed out and well...yeah...so can I sit in here?" The girl said with a pleading look. They all looked at each other and then looked back at her and Batosia responded, "Uh, ok then." And she sat down on the floor with Hailey and Alex. And yet AGAIN the introductions began.  
  
But not twenty minutes after the new girl settled in. (Who's name BTW is Regan.) The compartment door slid open again (Last time...I promise!!!!!) and a boy with slicked back blonde hair and gray eyes strutted in.  
  
"Why if it isn't Potty and his little friends." He sneered and the two guys behind him laughed.  
  
"OOO there's an insult." Alex said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fuck off mudblood." He snapped.  
  
"Ok let's get this straight." Alex said as she stood up. "I am a PURE blooded witch." She said as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh really?" He said as his eyes light up. "And what other first years in here are full blooded?" Hailey halfheartedly raised her hand, Regan raised hers, and Batosia just looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh would you just go the hell away Malfoy?" Ron shot at him.  
  
"...no." He responded coolly. "Now you three are hanging with the wrong people." He said slickly.  
  
"Oh?" Hailey said as she to stood up and cocked and eyebrow. "And who might these 'right' people be? You circus asses? Huh, thanks but no thanks." She said as she felt Regan stand beside her as well. "You will pay for that comment. While at school, watch your back." He sneered and stormed out.  
  
"...er... So, who was that?" Hailey asked with a baffled face.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the rest of the train ride informing them of what through all the years Malfoy had done to them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fir's year! Fir's years this way!!" A very large man was yelling over the sea of people. Hailey and her friends all piles into one boat and waited for everyone else was seated and ready.  
  
"What do you suppose we do to get sorted?" Was being whispered between students with nervous faces. Regan only shook her head.  
  
"Trust me its nothing bad. My sister told me. She's a fifth year, all it is, is a hat, you put it on and it sorts you." She whispered to Hailey, Alex and Batosia.  
  
By this time the boats had already began to sail towards the castle. "Hey, Look!!!" Was coming from all the boats as well as a lot of "oo"-ing and "aw"-ing. The castle had come into view as they drew closer to the docks. Once they arrived all the children hopped out of the boats and followed Hagrid to the doors. He lead them into a room where they waited for Prof. McGonagal. when she arrived she lead them into the great hall to be sorted.  
  
"Now when I call your name come up to the stool to be sorted." She said as she unrolled the list. 


End file.
